


So this is love

by dirtycrime_boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtycrime_boy/pseuds/dirtycrime_boy
Summary: Kuroo is in a toxic relationship, Kenma wants to help him out of it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaka Mika
Kudos: 28





	So this is love

Kenma tried to ignore the shouts coming from Kuroo’s room, he really did. But as much as he focused on his game, he couldn’t drown out the noise that beautifully travelled through the thin walls. As Kenma lay in his bed, trying to focus on surviving a new round, he heard Kuroo’s girlfriend shout one last insult at Kuroo before slamming their front door shut. Kenma paused his game, saved his process, and waited, knowing what would happen next.

The apartment was quiet for a couple breathes, before a small knocking noise could be heard at Kenma’s door. The blond boy sighed, before putting down his controller, and allowing his best friend to come in.

The bed-headed boy walked into the shorter’s room, reeking of guilt. He settled at the foot of Kenma’s bed. Kenma stared at Kuroo, whose head was down. “I didn’t do it,” the older said. The words crashed down on Kenma. Even after the amount of times the situation had repeated itself, Kenma always felt increasingly disappointed.

“I told you Kuroo you just have to-”

“Not because I couldn't,” Kuroo interrupted. “I didn’t break up with Mika because I didn’t want to.” Digesting the words, Kenma stared in disbelief.

He sat up straighter, and looked his best friend in the eye. “I can’t believe you,” Kenma almost laughed. “Even after all she did to you-”

‘We already established that it wasn’t her fault, Kenma-”

“She cheated on you with  _ Daishou  _ for fuck’s sake-”

“Well that’s because I drove her to-”

“Nobody ever sees you anymore Kuroo, none of the teammates-”

“It was bound to happen one day-”

“You quit _volleyball_ , Kuroo. You quit. And why? Because she told you to? She’s controlling every fucking aspect of your life and fucking you over. And in the end she’s _still_ finding a way to put you at fault.” Kenma shook his head, attempting to continue before Kuroo shot up.

“Shut  _ up,  _ Kenma, just  _ shut up. _ ” Kenma’s eyes widened, “I’m the toxic one in this relationship,  _ I’m  _ the one the one that doesn’t listen,” Kuroo sighed, pacing the room and anxiously running his hands through his hair. “She tells me she’s going to leave me, and one day she will, and I’m just trying my best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Kenma threw his blankets off his bed, and got on his feet too, “I cannot  _ believe  _ what I’m hearing right now. You listen to  _ every fucking thing  _ she tells you to do, you’re like her fucking pet or something. No matter how many times she lies to you, and cheats on you, and  _ hits  _ you, you always go crawling back-”

“Because I  _ love  _ her, Kenma!” Kuroo shouted, he resisted the urge to hit his best friend. Kenma stomped around the bed to look Kuroo in the eyes.

“That’s not love, Kuroo-”

“Oh, and falling for your straight best friend is?” Kuroo practically growled. Kenma backed away in disbelief. “That’s the only reason you care so much about mine and Mika’s relationship, why you want us to break up so badly.”

Kenma glowered, eyes on the ground, “I care so much because you’re my  _ best friend _ , my romantic feelings have nothing to do with your well-being.” His head shot up and he grabbed the collar of Kuroo’s jacket, pulling the taller down. “I care so much because your relationship with Mika  _ is not healthy _ , and nothing anyone else says can get through that thick head of yours.” He let go of Kuroo, shoving him to the side.

The raven haired boy laughed, void of humor, “You’re the  _ last  _ person I would listen to about relationship advice, even after all these years you’re still pining after me-”

“Well at least now I’m starting to  _ fucking despise  _ you. At least now I’m not rolling over on my back for you. Because you’re being a fucking  _ dick  _ right now, Kuroo. At least I can speak my mind and I’m not just shutting up just because you told me to-”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuroo’s tone was deadly.

Kenma glared, “You know exactly what I mean. You tell me that I suck at relationships, maybe take a step back and look at  _ yours.  _ I’m not the one rolling on my back, I’m not the one shutting up, I’m not the one blindly following,  _ you are.”  _ He jabbed Kuroo’s chest.

“Fuck you, Kenma.” The older smirked, “Or maybe that’s what you fucking want, you want us to break up, you want to be my rebound, you fucking fa-”

That was the last straw for Kenma Kozume. Blind with rage, he slapped his former best friend across the face. 

Kenma panted heavily, strangely exhilarated. The two boys were quiet, the younger’s heaving breaths filling the room. Finally, his sharp voice sliced through the silence in the air, jabbing a finger at Kuroo, tears beginning to build up in the corners of his eyes, he zeroed in. Almost laughing, he whispered, “Don’t give yourself too much credit, you fucker,” Kuroo was still in shock from the slap. “You may have been my first love, but congratulations, you’re also my first heartbreak,” he turned, “You were my first friend, my best friend.” He grabbed a backpack, “But you are  _ not  _ the first person to give me shit for  _ being gay, _ ” the boy enunciated each word as he shoved things into his bag. “And if you keep going on like this, I’m not going to be the last person who walks out of your life.”

The blond grabbed his Nintendo Switch, grabbed his shoes, and ran out of their apartment building. 

Ignoring the tears that were now freely streaming down his face, Kenma dialed Fukunaga’s number, “Hey, can I stay over tonight?” 

Kenma moved out of his and Kuroo’s shared apartment a week later.

The two former childhood best friends hadn't talked since their fight. Kenma had blocked Kuroo on all social media platforms and on their dms, giving the boy no opening to reach out. And he wanted to keep it that way.

“I want nothing to do with him,” he had said to Fukunaga the night of their fight.

Two years later, Mika ended their relationship, telling Kuroo something along the lines of, “It wasn’t me, it was you.” Around the same time, Kenma and Hinata were celebrating their one year anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry this is not well written


End file.
